dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dim Light
The 4th backstory in season 3, the story of how Tai discovered his powers when he was younger and why he fights demons now. Year: 2004 Transcript (Episode opens with a 15-year-old Tai waiting at a bus stop) Tai: Screw this I'm walking. (Gets up about to leave when 3 other boys come up to him) Boy 1: Hey blondie. Tai: Ah fuck. What the hell do you dicks want? Gay bar's that way. Boy 2: Very fucking funny but you're the one with the girl hair. Why you walking? Can't afford a bus? Tai: It's just taking to long. Damn, you guys are idiots. Boy 1: How are we idiots? It's not like you're doing any better at school and shit. Tai: (Laughs) That shit doesn't count your intelligence yet, dumbass. Boy 1: I already told you, you are the dumbass. Boy 3: That's to good for him. Tai: Whatever. See ya losers. Boy 2: Where the fuck do you think you're goijng. Tai: Where do you think? Home. Boy 1: You mean you're not homeless? Tai: Very fucking funny. Boy 3: Hey where's that little girl you're always carrying around? Tai: Why the Goddamn hell do you even care? Boy 3: If we can't piss you off we'll have to mess with her to piss you off. Tai: (Glares) You wouldn't fucking dare mess with a 7-year-old just to piss me off. Boy 3: Sure as hell we wi- Tai: (Punches the third kid in the face, and gives him a bloody nose) Fucking assholes. You would really go as far as to mess with a little kid for not good fucking reason, I will beat the shit out of all three of you dicks. Boy 1: Fucking idiot, you think you can take on all three of us. Tai: I don't think, (Punches the first boy in the guts, and making him fall down) I fucking know. Boy 2: (Grabs a pipe off the ground) Try now! Tai: I was going to! (Charges at the boy about to hit him in the face when his hand just started glowing) What the hell? Boy 2: (Grabs the pipe and hits him in the knee, knocking him down as the bus starts coming) Let's get the fuck out of here! (Runs off with the other two) Tai: Dicks.. (Cuts to Tai waling into his house, witch is small and run down) Tai: K I'm home. (A little bright blue colored girl comes out of a dour) Light blue girl: About time what took you so long!? Tai: Oh. Nothing, the bus just took a long time. Light blue girl: You're walking funny. Did you get in another fight? Tai: No. I mean I guess but it was short and they came up to me. Nothing really happened.. Except... Light blue girl: What? Tai: (Looks at his hand) Nothing. It's just I could have swore my hand was glowing or on fire or something. Probably just the sun though. Light blue girl: Oh, okay. I get it. So what's for dinner? Tai: Dunno. Light blue girl: That sucks. Tai: Yeah. But I'll figure it out. I'm going to my room now, see ya. Light blue girl: Okay. (Cuts to Tai in his room throwing a ball at the wall) Tai: Fuck.. Nothing ever happens. I'm so damn board with this shit. (Hears a high-pitched scream) What the hell was that!? ( Rushes downstairs) Tai: (To the little girl) Cassie, is everything okay? Did you see a bug or something? Cassie: (Shakes her head) I... Don't know what it was.. Tai: Maybe it was just you imagination. Cassie: NO! It was real! It talked to me! Tai: ... Okay... What did it say... Cassie: (Looks down) Tai: Okay if you don't wanna tell me that's fine I guess... Cassie: It said it came here to get you.. Tai: What? Cassie: It told me it want to kill you so I screamed because I didn't want it to kill you.. Tai: Wow. That's dark... Have you been watching horror movies? Cassie: It was real! It told me so.. It said it's a d... de..... It sounded like demon.. Tai: Is that all it said? Cassie: Yeah.. It said it wants to kill anyone of light and then said you.. Then something about your mom.. Tai: My mom? You mean my birth mom? I never even met her. Your mom was more of a mom to me then her. Cassie: I don't know.. Tai: Just get some sleep. Cassie: Okay.. (Runs to her room) Tai: Damn... I gotta get her checked or somethin'. (Suddenly something starts moving in the corner of the room) Tai: ... Was she.. (Shakes his head) It was probably a mouse or something. Voice: I'm not a mouse, brat. Tai: What the hell? Voice: Did you really not trust your little sister when she was telling the truth? And I'm a creature of darkness. Tai: This better not be somekinda joke. Voice: Joke? (Laughs) After all that you think it's a joke? Want more proof? Think back to how your hand was glowing today, your power has awoken. That means you must die. Tai: What the fuck? Voice: She already told you, but let me tell you better. You are one of the only people to ever posses the power of light, witch is a threat, so you must die. Tai: I still don't get this shit! Voice: For the love of God, (Sigh) You, Tai, that is your name? Anyway, you where born with the power of Photokinisis, or the power of light, however it has not been awoken until now, I, a demonas, a demon of darkness, can be killed by your light, so I don't want you around and neither do the rest of us, there are a lot of demons of darkness but not as many of light, guess why? Tai:.. You kill them? Voice: Oh good, you're learning. I suppose you get it now, so, time to die! Tai: Bullshit! Show yourself! Voice: Very well. (A large dark spirit comes out of the corner of the room with a demonic grin) Tai: (Gulps) I must be dreaming. Demonic spirit: (Laughs) You wish. Tai: (Runs into his sister's room) CASSIE GET UP, NOW! Cassie: (Rubs her eyes) W-what? Tai: YOU WHERE RIGHT! LETS GO, RUN!' Cassie: What are you talking about? (Crashing noises can be heard coming from the other room) Tai: Uh.. (Well you see.. It's a game, okay? And we have to win! Cassie: A game! I love games! Tai: I know, I know, what you have to do to win is jump through that window and run as fast as you can to get really far away from over here? Okay? Cassie: O-okay. Tai: Good! (Helps her get through the window before jumping out himself, grabbing her by the hand and starting to run as the demon comes crashing through the dour of the room, sees the open window and starts to to chase after them) Cassie: Can we please stop? My legs hurt! Tai: No! It's part of the game. Cassie: I don't like this game at all. Tai: It gets better I swear, for now keep running, please! Also another rule is don't look back. Okay? Cassie: (Sigh) K. Tai: Good. (Notices the creature gaining on them and starts to run a bit faster, forcing Cassie to run faster as well) Cassie: When will this get more fun? Tai: It will! Cassie: But whew- (Cassie trips on a rock, and falls down, Tai slowing down as she falls, Cassie still being left behind a few yards) Tai: Cassie! Get up! Hurry! Demon: Oh look, dinner. (The demon starts to run to get Cassie, Tai notices and starts to run at her at the same time. The camera cuts to a shot of the area around them for a few seconds while a loud scream can be heard, and cuts back to Tai with a lost look on his face, and some blood splattered on the ground) Tai: (In complete shock) C.. Cassie... Demon: (With some blood coming out of his mouth) Kids taste great, I should eat them more often. Tai: (Still not moving) You... She's.. Demon: Oh almost forgot, you're next. Tai: NO! GIVE HER BACK! SHE'S NOT GONE SHE CAN'T BE! BRING HER BACK SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER PLEASE! (Trying not to cry) So just give her back Goddamn it! Demon: You gunna cry kid? I can't "Give her back" that's not how death fucking works. Tai: YOU FUCKING DICK! I.. I KNOW YOU'RE KIND, THE KIND THAT DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT OTHERS.. BUT I'VE NEVER THOUGH ANYONE WOULD TAKE IT THIS FAR! Demon: Ouch, you got me, my feelings are ssoooo hurt now. (Laughs) Tai: (Really loud) 'JUST FUCKING DIE! ' (Suddenly Tai releases a huge burst of light, killing the demon) Tai: (Falls on his knees, still trying not to cry) I... I'm sorry.. Cassie.. I swear.. I'll protect people from these things, I won't let anyone die in their hand. I'll get stronger.. I'll fight. '-End ' Category:Episodes